Malfoy Magic
by Lexis9712
Summary: Summary; Cat Valentine isn't just a bubbly girl with red velvet colored hair that goes to Hollywood Arts. She holds a secret within that she has never been told, Cat Valentine is a witch! What happens when she goes to Hogwarts and a certain blonde Slytherin is attracted to her... Read and find out. I'm bad at summary's but please read it and give it a shot... thanks! (p.s: leave
1. Chapter 1

**Cross Over****; Malfoy Magic  
**

**Victorious**

**Harry Potter**

**Summary**; Cat Valentine isn't just a bubbly girl with red velvet colored hair that goes to Hollywood Arts. She holds a secret within that she has never told anyone, Cat Valentine is a witch, What happens when she goes to Hogwarts and a certain blonde Slytherin is attracted to her... Read and find out. I'm bad at summarys but please read it and give it a shot... thanks! (p.s: leave a review)

**Disclaimer**; I do not own Victorious or Harry Potter, sorry I wish I did but I don't :(

* * *

3rd Person;

11-year-old Cat Valentine was sitting in the living room of her house, watching television waiting for mom or dad to return home. Normally Cat would be left alone because it's summer, and just because she didn't have school doesn't mean her parents don't have to work. Cat was finishing up watching her favorite show 'The Big Bang Theory' (A/N; that my favorite show so I just winged it) When she heard a car door close. She ran to the window to see her father stepping out of his silver Volvo. Cat awaited patiently on the couch for her father to walk into the house before she asked him the question that has been on her mind all day since she got the mail. Her father walked in moments later noticing his daughter watching him attentively.

"Hey Caterina" her dad said cheerfully.

"Don't call me Caterina, only grandma does that! I need to talk to you though dad"

"Okay am I in trouble" He asks his daughter who has a very serious look on her face for an 11-year-old girl.

"No, but I'm really confused, Why does this letter say I've been accepted to go to a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry? Are you and Mom not telling me something?" She asks her dad while holding up the letter that came in the mail. Her father looks at his only daughter, his eye wide.

"I guess you need to know, now that there's no way around it." He takes a big breath before he continues. "Cat, you're a very special girl. Not only in music but you are Also a witch."

Cat looks at her father with a very confused expression on her face. "You mean the kinds of witches and wizards on t.v?"

"Exactly. Now Cat, this letter means you've been accepted to a school for witches and wizards and they teach you how to do Magic and brew potions, charms, and other interesting things. I know this because I myself was a pureblood wizard until I met your mother who was a muggle. Muggle is another term for a person who can't do magic, but after my parents found out I was planning on marrying your mother they disowned me, and put the title over my head 'blood traitor.'" Her father explained as best he could sop that his daughter would understand. After an hour of explaining it to his daughter Cat finally spoke.

"Why would you keep this a secret from me?"

"We didn't want you to know because if you didn't get accepted to Hogwarts, we didn't want you to be discouraged." he said briefly, Cat nodded and got up from the couch.

"It says I need, a wand, a bunch of books, a cauldron, quills, ink, parchment, and I can bring if I desire; a cat, toad, or owl" Her dad got up and took the list reading it over.

"Well Cat there's only one place to find all of this." Her dad took her hand and aparated to Diagon Alley. "This Cat, is Diagon Alley."

Cat's Point of View:

Holy snap! My dad just told me I was a witch a few hours ago, and now I'm in this placed called Diagon Alley, a lot can happen in one day. I look up to my father who is looking around the place, there's a lot of people here probably mostly Hogwarts students.

"Dad?" I ask timidly, I'm not good in huge crowds of people. "What are we going to get first?"

"Well, the first thing on the list is you need a set of Witches Robes. So dear, we are going to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions" I nod and walk down the crowded street with my father. When we arrived in front of the small shop it wasn't very busy. I stepped inside with my father close behind me and walked over to the small desk where a women, or in this case witch, was reading a magazine called 'Witch Weekly'

"Excuse me Madam?" The middle-aged witch seemed startled when my father spoke. "I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to frighten you"

"That's alright Sir, how may I help you?" She asks, Everyone is so very polite.

"My daughter is here to buy Robes today, I need to quickly pop over to Gringgotts to get some money out, so I will be back in about five minutes" The sales witch nodded and my father exited the shop.

"Come on dear, let's get your robes fitted." She led me back to another small room then turned to face me. "What school will you be attending dear?"

"Hogwarts," I reply shortly I'm still trying to get used to the fact that I'm a witch so all this in one day is very overwhelming.

"Oh wonderful!" She says excitedly "What house do you think you will be sorted into?" She asks me curiously.

_What does she mean by 'What house do you think you will be sorted into?' _I mentally ask myself. "I'm sorry I don't know much about Hogwarts, so I have no idea what you mean by what house.." I say as politely as possible, I don't want to come off as rude, or ungrateful.

"Of that's alright deary, I'm sure you father will explain it to you before you leave." The woman says finishing up tailoring me robes. I heard a door open and turned my head slightly to see my father carrying a small sack, of what I believe looks like money. "Alright dear you done, let's go return to your father now."

We walked out to the desk where my father had the money for the robes out on the table. The witch waved her wand and in an instant my robes were in a medium-sized bag. My father bid her a thank you and farewell as we left the shop, she called a 'Have a wonderful day' as we left.

"Alright Cat, you got your robes, how about we go get your books and cauldron then go get your wand." Dad suggests, I nod my head in agreement and he smiles down at me. We walked down the street and entered a shop called; Flourish and Blotts. It was a popular bookstore and looked quite busy. Dad and I went in quickly and got all the books I needed, we didn't think we should waste anymore time.

An hours Later Cat had everything she needed, expect one thing; A wand. She looked at her father who seemed very tired.

"Dad, I still need to get a wand before I we go." He nodded, as we walked down to Olivanders, the shop looked quite old but I was taught never to judge a book by its cover, or in this case a wand shop. We entered and within a minute or two I heard a voice.

"David Valentine!" The voice boomed, soon enough I found out the voice belonged to an older wizard who I assume is Mr. Olivander.

"Hello Mr Olivander, this is my daughter Cat" Dad introduced me to the man, he seemed to be examining me for a few minutes.

"Well hello there Cat, say David, where does this little one inherit her red hair?" Mr Olivander asked curiously because my father has blonde hair.

"She is a natural brown-haired beauty sir, but she decided to dyed it red." Dad inform him, I smile at him because I know he likes the red no matter what he says.

"Well enough small talk dear, let's get your wand shall we?" He went over to the stack of wands and pulled a few out for me to try I presume. "the core is dragon heartstring wand type is ash wand and the length is 9 and a half inches, well go one give it a wave." I picked the wand up carefully and flicked it at a pile of messy papers, which ended up organizing itself. "Well Miss Valentine, I guess we have found your wand"

"Wow..." I whisper, I felt dad pat my shoulder in a comforting manor. He put the wizarding money down on the table. He took me by the arm and led me out of the small shop. "Thank you Mr. Olivander, have a lovely day" I call as we were leaving. I was examining the piece of wood in my hand, awestruck. I could not believe this was happening to me. It just couldn't, just yesterday I thought I was just a normal 11-year-old girl who was starting a program at Hollywood Arts in a few weeks, now I find out I'm a witch... I wonder what other secrets my parents are hiding from me.

I was suddenly brought back into reality when I accidentally walked right into someone, knocking the objects in the stranger's hand to the ground.

"I am so sorry" I bent down to pick the books that fell and handed them to their owner, When I looked the person in the eyes I seen a pool of gray, then the stranger spoke.

"Don't worry about it, I'm Draco Malfoy" He stood up and extended a hand to help me up. I blushed slightly and cleared my throat.

"Cat Valentine." I whisper, but loud enough to be heard.

* * *

Authors Note; Oh No! Evil Cliff Hanger! Anyways I thought this was a good start to this cross over, I had this idea and saw no was has written on so I thought hey why not... Anyways I think there couple name should be Drat, what do you guys think? Leave a review even if you hated it so I know if I can improve! Thanks guys you rock!

Favorite, Follow, And Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Malfoy Magic – Chapter Two

~*J.K.R Owns Harry Potter, and I have no clue who owns Victorious sorry*~

Author's Note; last chapter was a flash back which will be explained more in this chapter, anyways the recap which is the last few sentences in below, so don't forget to review, follow, and well enjoy thanks guys you rock!

* * *

_Recap;_

_I was suddenly brought back into reality when I accidentally walked right into someone, knocking the objects in the stranger's hand to the ground._

_"I am so sorry" I bent down to pick the books that fell and handed them to their owner, When I looked the person in the eyes I seen a pool of gray, then the stranger spoke._

_"Don't worry about it, I'm Draco Malfoy" He stood up and extended a hand to help me up. I blushed slightly and cleared my throat._

_"Cat Valentine." I whisper, but loud enough to be heard._

_End of Recap;_

* * *

**_5 Years Later (6th Year)_**

I instantly woke up from the dream I was having, I was dreaming of the first time I ever went to Diagon Alley, which was also the day I found out I was a witch. I push the blanket off me and stretch out. I sit up and look around the cold Slytherin dungeon. My first year here had to be the weirdest. I learned a boy named Harry Potter, attended this school and he was apparently suppose to be the best thing ever because he survived the killing curse. In my opinion, it's stupid.

When I was sorted into Slytherin I had no idea what that meant, then I overheard some other first years talking about the houses, Gryffindors are Brave and what not, Ravenclaws are smart, Hufflepuff's... well there name should give it away. And Slytherin, the house of the snake, were suppose to be "Evil" I don't think I'm evil, but apparently that old hat thinks otherwise.

I was instantly brought back to reality when I heard someone call my name.

"Valentine! Hurry up!" I here Nott yell, I let out a big huff and get ready for the day. I quickly put on my school uniform not bothering putting my robe on just wearing my white blouse, skirt that falls a few inches above my knee, and black flats. I brush my hair and put it in a loose pony tail. I give myself a quick look in the mirror, being happy with my appearance I grab my bag and put it on my shoulder.

When I get down to the common room I find Astoria, Nott, and Draco waiting for me. Astoria and Nott are currently snogging each other's faces off, while Draco looks completely bored. When Draco notices me he smiles and walks up to me.

"You look great Cat." He whispers in my ear putting a stray hair behind my ear. I felt myself blush and bite my lip.

"Thank you" I whisper back. Finally Astoria and Nott come up for air and realize I'm down here.

"Oh" Astoria says well blushing, "I guess that's everyone let's go" I nod and follow them out, I noticed Draco stayed back a bit and was walking beside me, normally he would be up at the front leading the group. Honestly I don't mind because I've liked Draco since fourth year, but never really said or did anything about it.

When we got to the Great Hall, it was really loud. I just took my normal seat across from Astoria and put some scrambled eggs on my plate, I didn't notice until I turned my head to get the pumpkin juice that Draco sat beside me, normally Draco sits beside Nott, who sit's beside Astoria.

_God this is confusing _I thought to myself. I ate my scrambled eggs in silence listening to Draco and Nott talk about the upcoming quidditch match against Gryffindor, I got bored with the conversation and excused myself from breakfast. I walked out of the great hall and went to sit by the lake before class.

When I got to the lake it was peaceful, I watched the water move slowly, I felt myself relax for the first time this morning. Suddenly I felt a hand cover my mouth and a wand pointed at my throat.

"Now now little Slytherin, don't make a sound." I tried to struggle but the person who grabbed my held me closer. "Foolish girl, stupid foolish girl. Wandering around this early in the morning all by yourself?"

I want to scream but I know if I do he'll hurt me. "Please don't hurt me" I said quietly while tears fall from my eyes. "I didn't do anything"

"Your right little half-blood, you didn't do anything your father did, and now you both will pay the price. _Crucio_" I felt like thousands of knifes were being stabbed into me, and I was being pulled apart limb by limb. "Silenco" My screams were silenced so no one could hear me. The man took out a knife that looked like a dagger and carved the words "Dirty Half Blood" onto my arm. The pain was unbearable, soon enough I ended up blacking out.

The last thing in my mind was _"Someone help me."_

* * *

Authors Note; Hello :) Anyways hope you like the new chapter, if you have any question don't be afraid to ask in a review thanks! Sorry about the short chapter, the rest will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**~J.K.R Owns Harry Potter, I'm just some weird girl who write fanfiction lol :3 ~**

**Authors Note; HEY GUYS! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. I've been so busy.. I gave up on this story a little bit, but people are actually reading and reviewing so I AM continuing. Updates should be more frequent now... I think. **

***Shut up, and continue the story* **

**K love you guys 3 **

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Review **

**3**

**Chapter 3**

Cat's Point of View;

"Valentine..." A soft voice says nudging me. I feel like thousands of knifes have been ripped through me. The pain is almost unbearable. As I open my eyes slowly I see white blonde hair, _Draco_.

"Where am I?" I ask timidly looking around, the last thing I remember is pain, and passing out. Draco sighs and pushes a loose strand of hair out of my face. He seems to like playing with my hair.

"Cat, what do you remember?" I think a little bit before I even start to answer his question, I would sound completely crazy if I just word vomited, like I always do when I'm nervous.

I take a deep breath and sit up. "I remember, getting bored and breakfast going out to the lake before class. Then someone pointed a wand at my neck, and next thing I know is apparently I'm passed out." Draco gives me a sympathetic look.

"Are you okay?" Now Draco is really confusing me, Draco Malfoy and caring do _not_ go in the same sentence together. I've known Draco since before first year, and to be honest I've never seen him care about anybody. So this is very unusual.

"I'm fine... I think." Draco grabs my hand and helps me up, pulling me into a weird hug.

"You had me worried, I came outside and your were passed out on the grass." He takes a deep breathe, and I pull out of our hug a little bit.

I give him a confused looked before continuing. "Why would the Draco Malfoy, be worried about a half blood passing out?" He looks kind of offended at what I've just said.

"Stop calling your self that Cat, your better then that.."

"But it's true, and you know it. How am I any different then the Gryffindors you love to call mud-bloods, or dirty halfbloods? I'm no different Draco" I feel the tears watering up in my eyes, I know he doesn't think I'm a dirty half-blood, but what makes me so different? He looks highly offended and backs up a bit.

"Cat you kn-" I cut him off before he gets a chance to finish.

"You know what Draco? Forget it... I really don't want to know.. I'll just end up getting even more hurt. " Today just isn't my day. I turn on my heel and walk back into the castle, ignoring Draco begging me to come back. I jog to the girls bathroom and stop In front of the sinks. About five minutes later I hear him calling my name from outside of the bathroom door.

Not even five minutes later a Gryffindor girl, I believe her name is Hermione walks into the bathroom. She quickly realizes that I'm a Slytherin and looks away. What does she think I'm going to do? Eat her...?

"I take it your the reason ferret boy is such a mess right now?" She says washing her hands. I look up rather confused, I guess she could tell because of the weird expression on my face. "He's sitting outside the door, he looks like he's been crying" I glance in the mirror to notice I've been crying slightly as well.

"I wouldn't say it's _all _my fault." She looks startled when I answer her. I'm not a mean person, I'm just not very nice when I'm upset.

"Well, I just thought I'd let you know he looks like rubbish, he looks awful when he cries." She informs me. I turn on my heel and exit the bathroom to see exactly what Hermione told me. There sits Draco Malfoy on the floor next to the girls bathroom door, knee's pulled to his chest and his face burried in his knee's. I kneel down and fix his messy blonde hair. He looks up and I notice his eyes are red, and slightly puffy.

"I'm sorry" He whispers, for some reason I have never been able to stay mad at Draco.. ever, even when I didn't like him. I wipe a tear that fell from his eyes off his perfect face and sat next to him, putting my head on his shoulder.

"It's okay" I reassure him.

**Authors Note; I know it's short, but at least I updated, next on will be longer. Hopefully a potions class and quidditch game :D So I'm liking the Draco&Cat, do you guys think they should be a couple? ;) **

**ALSO who do you think put that Crucio on Cat o.O if you guess right I'll put you name on the next Authors Note for my next chapter!**

**K love you guys**

**Vote**

**Comment**

**Favorite**

**Review **

**3**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note; Hey long time no update! Well I'm back and here's your new chapter. Hope you like it xx

I honestly don't know why i got so upset with Draco, it wasn't his fault. Thats what he grew up believe. I can't let these stupid feelings that I have started feeling for him get in the way of my emotions. In his eyes I'm just his friend, a friend hes ashamed to tell his parents about because of my blood status, there's no way they could accept me. They will, and he will never see what his charm, and personality does it me.

I'm sitting in the Slytherin Common Room reading a book, I don't even know how I got in to Slytherin but I did. I honestly don't even know what I'm reading, I'm just too absorbed in my thoughts to even think about whats going on around me. I get up and go to my dorm room and grab my ipod my dad bought me a few years ago. I may be a half blood but muggle electronics are still useful. I put my headphones in and play a familiar song I love. (A/N; I don't know if this is her favorite, but this is a song I fell in love with cause its my boyfriend and myselfs song.) I'll Be by Edwin McCain.

I start singing the lyrics to myself not thinking anyone was around.

_"The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful_  
_Stop me and steal my breath._  
_And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky_  
_Never revealing their depth._  
_Tell me that we belong together,_  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_  
_I'll be love's suicide_  
_I'll be better when I'm older,_  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof_  
_As we lie awake in my bed._  
_You're my survival, you're my living proof._  
_My love is alive and not dead._  
_Tell me that we belong together._  
_Dress it up with the trappings of love._  
_I'll be captivated,_  
_I'll hang from your lips,_  
_Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above"_ (REMEMBER THIS AMAZING SONG BELONGS TO EDWIN MCCAIN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'D DO WITH OUT IT!)

I stop the song and take a deep breath. I've loved that song for as long as I could remember. I turn around a realized I had gained an audience.

"Wow Valentine, didn't know you could sing." Blaise commented, Draco elbowed him.  
"Be polite you prat." The boys got in to a shoving contest, I rolled my eyes and went to put my Ipod away. After I put my Ipod away I decided to put my hair up into a messy bun, and apply some light make up. After looking myself over I decided I looked good enough. I went back down stairs, but this time it was only Draco siting down there.

"So Valentine, were you singing about anyone in particular?" He questions wiggling his eyebrows.

"No Draco, I wasn't" I mumbled, picking up the book I was reading before my musical outburst. Draco gets up and walks over to where I am and squats down so we are eye level. "What are you doing?"

He takes my book out of my hand and chuckles. "You read too much Valentine." I gasp.

"Whats that suppose to mean?!" He chuckles again at this. Gawsh he's so cute.

"You might hate me after this." Before I even have a chance to register whats going on Draco presses his lips to mine.

Authors Note; Hello :) So I finally finished my other fanfiction, I'm going to focus on this one for a bit. Before I start the sequel. But I finally have this one updated. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry its so short :(


End file.
